hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1119 - 5 Chefs Compete Part 3
The nineteenth episode of Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on July 6, 2013. On that episode, the final five cooked burgers for Jean-Philippe's friends, a dreadful service had Ramsay leave his own kitchen for the third time ever, and nobody could agree who the nominees were. Intro Back at the dorms, Susan tried to make peace with Mary over what she said at elimination, but the latter was frustrated as she could have been called down thanks to Susan and Cyndi deeming her the weakest chef. Then, Mary lets out her frustration how she has been called the weakest chef two nights in a row and having her growth ignored by her teammates, but when Cyndi reminded her that she was not even up fighting for her spot, Mary retorted she could have been. While Susan tried to sympathize with Mary’s dilemma, Cyndi retorted that Ramsay was looking for the MVP of the black jackets, not who had the most improvements, only for Mary to yell how it sucked to have been nominated four times in a row at the beginning. After that argument, Mary knew she was a contender in the competition and wanted to forget about what happened at the beginning of the competition, before knowing that Ramsay saw the same. Individual challenge The next day, the final five came downstairs where Ramsay revealed he prepared an entrée for them that was making its way into more 5-star restaurants, before having a server walk out with a closed dome. While Cyndi could not guess what it was as she never ate in 5-star restaurants, Jon guessed pork shanks, and Ja'Nel guessed offal. However, Ramsay revealed the entrée he had with him was a burger, and the one on the plate was one he served back in London which could cost around $100. Although Susan called it ridiculous, she felt that’s how Ramsay got rich and asked why she did not think of that before. After, Ramsay explained that the final five would be making their own gourmet burgers, which Jon called a big deal as if nobody knew how to make a great burger, then what the fuck they were doing running a pub in Ramsay’s name. In addition, Ramsay explained that Jean-Philippe would be helping him judge the challenge as they have worked together for the past 14 years, even though he felt it was 14 minutes underwater, and Susan felt they had to make a diva styled burger for the latter. However, Ramsay revealed that Jean-Philippe brought in some of his culinary friends to help which included maître d’s, general managers, and sommeliers from some of the greatest restaurants. As a large crowd came into the restaurant, Jon was shocked over the number of them and called it the most intense judges they had. The guests included Marino Monferrato of Cicconi’s, Darren Kim of Nobu, Ronit Gieske of Comme Ca, Joseph Ojeda of Asia de Cuba, Laura Mahmarian of Nelson’s, Leia Blanco of Casey’s Irish Pub, Neil Heidin of Mar’Sel, Allen Artcliff-Crondod of Delphine Eatery & Bar, Carlo de Leon of Bashi, Rob Harpest of Wolfgang Puck, Anya Todd of Lazy Ox Cantina, Matt Meiers of City Tavern, Taylor Parsons of Osteria Mozza, David Rosoff of Osteria Mozza, and Seth Glassman of BOA Steakhouse. Then, Ramsay announced the 10 Portions Gourmet Burger Challenge, where each chef had to make 10 portions of a gourmet burger the judges would taste, and once they finished their final portion, they would then circle around the dining room and give an insight to the dish. The chefs had 30 minutes to cook their burgers, and Mary decided to make a short rib burger with pancetta rougefurt relish in a poname bun as short rib was succulent. As Cyndi liked burgers, she decided to make an American wagyu burger with bourbon glazed onions, and wanted a big fucking burger before believing that Susan and Ja'Nel would do a dainty burger. Indeed, Susan decided to make a healthy burger with a Greek feta yogurt spread as she wanted it to represent her healthy lifestyle, and felt nobody else would do copy her. However, Susan was nervous as she did not make burgers, and burned her buns. For Jon, he decided to honor Caesar’s Palace by making a Roman burger, but could not find buns big enough for his buns. Five minutes left, Ja'Nel made a salmon burger despite it being a big risk, and Mary noticed her jalapeno was going black on one side on the grill. Eventually, the chefs had the first of their ten burgers cooked and plated, and each of the portions were cut up into sample pieces. Afterwards, Mary was the first out of the kitchen and plugged her burger to the guests, although she used the words rich and creamy a lot. While Susan felt she had a good selling ability and talked about her healthy burger, Marino commented that he liked the guilt she was trying to avoid. Back in the kitchen, Jon was struggling to get his last burger cooked as Ramsay warned him he was losing face time, but got it out on time. Back in the dining room, Ja'Nel mentioned how she took a risk for her dish, Rosoff liked the amount of meat Cyndi placed in hers, and Jon talked about his dish in context to the story, knowing he did not have a lot of time to talk. After tasting the final five’s burgers, the judges made their decisions on the comment cards. After gathering the votes, Ramsay announced that Susan finished in last place, angering her as it was ammunition for everybody else to vote her off, and she could not afford that. Then, Ramsay announced that with a total of 40%, Jon was declared the winner. Jon was shocked he won hands down, but told Caesar’s Palace he was coming with the Roman burger. Reward Jon was rewarded with a spa day at the dtox Day Spa, and Ramsay allowed him to pick somebody to come with him. After the women pleaded for Jon to pick one of them, the latter picked Cyndi to come with him, which she called awesome. As the two went back to the dorms, Jon felt Cyndi was one of the guys, and there was no way he wanted any girly attitude around, as well as Ja'Nel being on every reward so far. During the reward, Cyndi called the ambience incredible and tranquil, while Jon said it was his first spa experience, before wondering what Jean-Philippe did in his spare time. As they received massages, Jon felt he had a knot developed from where Ramsay yelling at him, and Cyndi took notice of his facial movements and noises. After, Jon and Cyndi celebrated not being at Hell’s Kitchen doing the punishment. Punishment The remaining chefs were punished by doing all of Jean-Philippe’s daily chores, which was a long list to Ja'Nel’s shock, and prep the kitchen for that night’s service. During the punishment, Mary complained that there were only three of them to get the dining room ready, and called it insane as they struggled to get the iron on. Then, Jean-Philippe, in casual wear, brought the women to his car for washing, and Ja'Nel complained that losing sucked as she was not used to punishments. To the women’s dismay, there was bird poop on the car, and Susan revealed she hated washing cars as she would rather send hers to a car wash as they belonged there. Later, Ja'Nel warned Susan about what type of vacuum nozzle she was using, but the latter annoyingly called her a perfect person, and claimed she knew what she was doing. However, Ja'Nel felt that Mary and Susan had no idea what they were doing and took the lead when it came to set the table, but Mary felt she knew what she was doing until Ja'Nel noticed a tablecloth out of place. Then, Mary told Ja'Nel to chill as they can figure it out. Before service With the cleaning over, the three women began prepping for service just as Jon and Cyndi came back from their reward. After prep was finished, Ramsay had the final five lined and had a look at Jon’s clean fingernails with the latter claiming he was relaxed. Then, Ramsay reminded them that it was the first service where one kitchen would be serving the entire dining room, and wanted them to prove they could deliver. After, Ramsay asked Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Alex Tagliani and Ashley Fink were in the dining room that night, and a special slider appetizer was added to the menu for that night. After receiving their first order, Susan knew that with five of them in the kitchen, they were all fighting for one position as Ja'Nel and Mary got their appetizers accepted. Back in the dining room, Antonio Sabato Jr. came in uninvited and asked for a seat despite not booking a reservation, so Jean-Philippe went to Ramsay to ask if they could use the chef’s table. Ramsay allowed it, and Susan called Sabato Jr. attractive in person. Cyndi took the order, and was not nervous as, despite Sabato Jr.’s attractiveness, he was not her cup of tea. As the chef’s worked on the VIP order, Ja'Nel refused to buckle under the pressure and wanted to remain focused, but when Ramsay asked for the lobster, Cyndi ended up staring at Ramsay until Mary sent it up. Despite that, the order was accepted, and Cyndi served the VIP’s their appetizers, with Mary felt they were doing a good job for only one team. On their next order, Ja'Nel felt she was getting slammed on risottos, but wanted to make hers delicious, only for her slow performance to annoy both Ramsay and Jon. When Ja'Nel did send up her risotto, it tasted disgusting and mushy, with a pissed Ramsay asking an embarrassed Ja'Nel what was happening. Due to that mistake, the flow of food slowed down, and diners were left hungry and restless. Fortunately, Ja'Nel’s refire was accepted, to her relief. One hour into service, Ramsay wanted to push out the remaining appetizers, but Mary sent up a slider with no meat in one and having greasy buns, which stunned Cyndi. While Mary tried to get back together, Ramsay told her to calm down as her knickers were getting twisted, although she claimed that going commando in the kitchen was dangerous as he told her to focus. While Mary sent up her refire, the patties were dry, Ramsay asked her if that was acceptable in Caesar’s Palace, and Cyndi dreaded the thought of getting kicked out in black jackets. While Jon wanted Mary to be with him unless service was fucked up, the latter had Susan walk her third attempt, although she did not know if it was one order or two. Fortunately, the third attempt was accepted, and appetizers were leaving at a steady pace. Now moving onto entrées, Mary was disappointed of her performance so far, but was ready to put out great fish. Then, Susan felt she would be a strong voice on garnish, but did not respond to Ramsay’s questions for the Wellington garnishes until a second time. To make matters worse, Susan’s garnishes were burnt, Ramsay ordered her to wake up, and she complained that it sucked. Then, Mary sent up a dover sole that was steamed on one side, and burned on the other, with Jon fearing that Mary being behind was going to fuck his performance up. Despite that, both Susan and Mary’s refires were accepted, but on the next order, the former called out times for an entrée order when they have not served the appetizer for the same ticket. A frustrated Ramsay called Susan Dumbo for that mistake, Mary asked what she was thinking, but Susan claimed that they fired it already. That served to be the final straw as Ramsay told Susan to run the pass herself before leaving the kitchen with Sous Chef Andi, and a dismayed Jon felt they were fucked thanks to Susan. Nearly two hours into dinner service, with no Head Chef or Sous Chef in the kitchen, Susan wanted to prove to her team she would not crumble and wanted to keep service running on the pass. After getting an order out, Ramsay and Sous Chef Andi came back, with Susan fearing what he was going to do. However, Ramsay went back to business, and the final five completed their final order. Post-mortem When the final five were lined up, Ramsay was frustrated that after their best service the previous night, they had a disaster of a night, and claimed they had better services weeks ago. Then, he asked the final five to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Cyndi was dismayed over how badly they performed, but knew she was not going home as she had a strong performance. After much thinking, Susan named Mary her first nominee for being overwhelmed, although Cyndi was more upset about the dover sole the latter presented. However, Mary argued that those mistakes did not make her a weak chef, especially since she was not the only chef that made mistakes that night, before reminding Ja'Nel how she should know when a risotto gets overcooked by taste. Ja'Nel admitted she did not taste the mushy risotto, but when Cyndi accused her of stumbling over the pressure, Ja'Nel felt it was bullshit for everybody to put her up based on that night’s service and felt she was stronger than the other chefs. Then, Ja'Nel wanted to nominate the weakest chef overall, but Susan felt the former was not accepting her weaknesses. After, Ja'Nel considered Susan the weakest chef overall, but the latter asked if holding down her station made her weak. However, that comment set off Ja'Nel as she claimed she was better than Susan in a lot of ways; better palate, moved more quickly, had more creative ideas, but Susan sarcastically called her humble based on the list. Then, an argument between Ja'Nel and Susan erupted as the former called the latter a rookie. Elimination When the final five came downstairs, a disappointed Ramsay thought they were the dynamic five before asking who the nominees were. While Susan announced Mary as the first nominee, she revealed it was a split vote between herself and Ja'Nel. Disappointed that the five failed to agree on a consensus, Ramsay asked Susan why Ja'Nel was nominated, and the latter explained how Ja'Nel’s poor risottos meant she did not have the skills to become his next head chef. However, Ja'Nel retorted that Susan was not stronger than her due to the team not having faith in the latter, but Ramsay decided to call the three women down to the front anyway. During their pleas, Susan said she had the tenacity and passion before expressing the desire to win, but Ramsay reminded her how she nearly fired entrées on a ticket when they have not served the appetizers first. Then, Ramsay deemed Mary’s performance a disaster and asked what happened, but she claimed she bounced back and kept fighting, while Ja'Nel felt she shown her potential since the beginning, and has been a leader since the start. After a difficult decision, Mary was sent back in line, and Susan was eliminated for her weak performances throughout the competition. Before leaving, Ramsay told Susan not to underestimate her potential as he might have a job lined up for her, and during her exit interview, she received a retrospective montage of her time on the show. After Susan left, Ramsay deemed that performance crap, and wanted the final four to fight back as the end was near, and there was no room left to make mistakes. While being dismissed, Ja'Nel felt the competition would continue to test her and wanted to be the last person standing, while Mary said the only thing that matter to her was Ramsay’s opinion. Then, Cyndi commented that there were only two people in her way for the finals and was going to bring the heat, while Jon called the women cutthroat. Ramsay's comment: "Susan had little experience, but she came a long way. She's not ready to lead my kitchen in Vegas, but I'm happy to say that she'll be leaving Hell's Kitchen as a real chef." Trivia *Future Hell's Kitchen maître d Marino Monferrato appears in this episode, two seasons before he official became part of the staff. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11